internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand cricket team in India in 2017–18
The New Zealand cricket team toured India in October and November 2017 to play three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and three Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. The fixtures replaced the planned visit to India by Pakistan that was listed on the Future Tours Programme. The Board of Control for Cricket in India (BCCI) confirmed the full dates in September 2017. On 25 September 2017, New Zealand named the first nine players for the ODI squad. The remaining players for New Zealand's ODI and T20I squads were named on 14 October 2017. Ahead of the second ODI, footage emerged of groundsman Pandurang Salgaonkar allegedly agreeing to tamper with the wicket. He was later suspended by the Maharashtra Cricket Association, with the match going ahead as scheduled. India won the ODI series 2–1 and the T20I series 2–1. Squads Ahead of the tour, Todd Astle was ruled out of both New Zealand's ODI and T20I squads. Ish Sodhi replaced him in the ODI squad and Ross Taylor replaced him in the T20I squad. Tour matches 1st One-day: India Board President XI vs New Zealand | team2 = | score1 = 295/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Karun Nair 78 (64) | wickets1 = Trent Boult 5/38 (9 overs) | score2 = 265 (47.4 overs) | runs2 = Tom Latham 59 (63) | wickets2 = Shahbaz Nadeem 3/41 (10 overs) | result = Indian Board President's XI won by 30 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Rohan Pandit (Ind) and Krishnamachari Srinivasan (Ind) | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = 13 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} 2nd One-day: India Board President XI vs New Zealand | team2 = | score1 = 343/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Tom Latham 108 (87) | wickets1 = Jaydev Unadkat 3/57 (10 overs) | score2 = 310 (47.1 overs) | runs2 = Gurkeerat Singh 65 (46) | wickets2 = Mitchell Santner 3/44 (7.1 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 33 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Rohan Pandit (Ind) and Krishnamachari Srinivasan (Ind) | motm = | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 15 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} ODI Series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 280/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Virat Kohli 121 (125) | wickets1 = Trent Boult 4/35 (10 overs) | score2 = 284/4 (49 overs) | runs2 = Tom Latham 103* (102) | wickets2 = Hardik Pandya 1/46 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Wankhede Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and C. K. Nandan (Ind) | motm = Tom Latham (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Virat Kohli (Ind) played in his 200th ODI. He became the second player to score a century in his 200th ODI and moved to second on the list of most centuries in ODIs (31). *''Tom Latham and Ross Taylor (NZ) scored the highest partnership for a visiting team while batting second in an ODI in India (200). }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 230/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Henry Nicholls 42 (62) | wickets1 = Bhuvneshwar Kumar 3/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 232/4 (46 overs) | runs2 = Shikhar Dhawan 68 (84) | wickets2 = Adam Milne 1/21 (8 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Maharashtra Cricket Association Stadium, Pune | umpires = Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Bhuvneshwar Kumar (Ind) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 337/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Rohit Sharma 147 (138) | wickets1 = Mitchell Santner 2/58 (10 overs) | score2 = 331/7 (50 overs) | runs2 = Colin Munro 75 (62) | wickets2 = Jasprit Bumrah 3/47 (10 overs) | result = India won by 6 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Green Park, Kanpur | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Rohit Sharma (Ind) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Virat Kohli (Ind) became the fastest batsman, in terms of innings played, to make 9,000 runs in ODIs (194). * Rohit Sharma and Virat Kohli (Ind) recorded their fourth double-century partnership in ODIs, the most by any pair. }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 202/3 (20 overs) | runs1 = Shikhar Dhawan 80 (52) | wickets1 = Ish Sodhi 2/25 (4 overs) | score2 = 149/8 (20 overs) | runs2 = Tom Latham 39 (36) | wickets2 = Axar Patel 2/20 (4 overs) | result = India won by 53 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Feroz Shah Kotla Ground, Delhi | umpires = Nitin Menon (Ind) and Chettithody Shamshuddin (Ind) | motm = Shikhar Dhawan (Ind) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Shreyas Iyer (Ind) made his T20I debut. *Ashish Nehra (Ind) played in his final international match. *''Rohit Sharma and Shikhar Dhawan recorded the highest ever partnership for India in T20Is (158). *''This was India's first win against New Zealand in T20Is. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 196/2 (20 overs) | runs1 = Colin Munro 109* (58) | wickets1 = Yuzvendra Chahal 1/36 (4 overs) | score2 = 156/7 (20 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 65 (42) | wickets2 = Trent Boult 4/34 (4 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 40 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Saurashtra Cricket Association Stadium, Rajkot | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and C. K. Nandan (Ind) | motm = Colin Munro (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mohammed Siraj (Ind) made his T20I debut. *''Colin Munro (NZ) became the fourth batsman, and second for New Zealand, to score two centuries in T20Is. *''Virat Kohli became the first Indian batsman to score 7,000 runs in T20s.< }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 67/5 (8 overs) | runs1 = Manish Pandey 17 (11) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/13 (2 overs) | score2 = 61/6 (8 overs) | runs2 = Colin de Grandhomme 17* (10) | wickets2 = Jasprit Bumrah 2/9 (2 overs) | result = India won by 6 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Greenfield International Stadium, Thiruvananthapuram | umpires = Anil Chaudhary (Ind) and Nitin Menon (Ind) | motm = Jasprit Bumrah (Ind) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = The match was reduced to 8 overs per side due to rain. | notes = It was the first T20I at this venue and the 50th venue in India to host an international cricket match. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in Australian cricket Category:2017 in New Zealand cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of India